


And I wonder if I was a mistake

by Shanny



Series: Que sont ils devenus, ces enfants qu'on a déçu ? [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bad ass Luke, Calum the friend, Hopeful Ending, Like that could be trigering, Luke the protector, M/M, Michael's father is an asshole, Sad, They are all sad at some point, but it's gonna get better i swear, it made me sad, sorry not so sorry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanny/pseuds/Shanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum se rend compte à quel point il avait été seul avant de rencontrer Luke et Michael. Maintenant qu'ils font parti de sa vie, il ne sait pas comment il a pu vivre sans ses deux amis à ses côtés. </p><p>Le père de Michael continue de faire vivre un enfer à son fils, Luke et Calum veulent protéger leur ami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I wonder if I was a mistake

**Author's Note:**

> VOILA UN NOUVEL OS ! ET BONNE ANNEE ! 
> 
> Bon je sais que le résumé est pas terrible .. as usual xD  
> Et au cas où, c'est un peu ambigu, mais Luke et Calum ne tabassent pas le père de Mike. 
> 
> C'est un peu triste j'avoue, mais c'est important pour la suite de mes OS, j'en ai d'autres d'écrit je dois juste les taper à l'ordinateur. Désolée pour les délais :) 
> 
> Bref je raconte ma vie :) 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Calum s'était attaché étrangement vite à Luke et Michael. Il ne se faisait pas facilement des amis, mais avec eux, ça avait été facile. Comme s'ils étaient fait pour se rencontrer, devenir aussi proches qu'ils l'étaient à présent. 

S'il avait dit à Luke qu'il avait une chambre de libre, c'était parce que qu'il ne pouvait pas payer le loyer tout seul, que son colloc venait de déménager avec sa copine, et que l'autre garçon avait l'air désespéré. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ces deux-là enchanteraient sa vie comme ils le faisaient. 

Calum n'avait jamais été doué avec les gens, on le lui avait toujours dit. Mais pour une fois, il était à sa place. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas tous les jours facile, Luke et Michael étaient un jeune couple, ils n'avaient jamais eu autant de liberté l'un avec l'autre, et parfois Calum devait leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas tous seuls dans l'appartement. Il n'avait pas besoin, ni envie de savoir exactement ce qu'ils faisaient quand ils étaient enfermés dans leur chambre. 

Et ils n'avaient pas non plus un caractère facile, n'avaient jamais vécu à plusieurs, ne savaient pas exactement gérer les désagréments de la vie quotidienne et parfois ils avaient du mal à s'entendre. 

Mais Calum adorait les avoir avec lui, pour regarder des films, traîner dehors avec ses autres potes manger des pizzas froides qui dataient de la veille. Juste pour faire des trucs. 

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Calum ne se sentait plus seul, il n'avait plus l'impression d'être isolé même au milieu d'une foule. Il avait quelqu'un sur qui compter. 

Et puis, Luke et Michael se fichaient de toutes les histoires qu'on pouvait raconter sur lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait ces trucs qu'on disait sur lui, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'y avait pas de fumée sans feu. Il avait fait des choses dont il n'était pas fier mais qu'il avait été nécessaire de faire quand même. 

Luke comprenait ce genre de raisonnement, puisqu'il faisait la même chose. Il avait raconté lui-même à Calum son histoire, ce qu'il avait fait pour Michael, pourquoi il avait été renvoyé du lycée. Ils se comprenaient, tous les deux. 

Il y avait des choses qui devaient être faites, et ils étaient prêts à les faire, pour ceux qu'ils aimaient, sans se préoccuper des sacrifices et des risques. 

Ca ne les rendait pas meilleurs, mais ils avaient au moins une bonne raison de le faire. Ce qui les rendait en fait dangereux aux yeux des autres. Luke et Calum ne reculeraient devant rien pour une bonne cause, une cause qui en valait la peine. 

Michael était l'une des meilleurs causes qu'ils pourraient trouver. 

 

Calum ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il se passait, il n'avait pas toujours été là, mais il avait réussi à réunir quelques bribes, assez pour deviner l'essentiel. Il y avait un problème avec les parents de Michael, et c'était en partie pour ça que parfois, Michael restait dans son lit avec les larmes aux yeux et que Luke avait l'air de vouloir tout casser autour de lui. 

Calum avait appris à leur laisser l'appartement dans ces moments là. Il ne pouvait rien faire de toutes façons et il détestait se sentir impuissant face au désarroi et à la douleur qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de ses amis. 

Mais Luke ou Michael finissaient par lui envoyer un sms pour savoir où il était, lui demandant s'il rentrait bientôt. Et il savait que même s'il ne pouvait pas les aider en action, ils voulaient qu'il soit là. Avec eux. Parce que sa présence les réconfortait, parce que ça leur faisait du bien qu'il soit avec eux. 

Calum avait trouvé sa famille. 

 

Ce jour là, Luke était venu le trouver alors qu'il fumait sa cigarette sur le parking de leur immeuble. Il ne voulait pas fumer à l'intérieur, et ce n'était pas un si gros effort de sortir à chaque fois qu'il avait envie d'une cigarette. De toutes façons, il passait les trois quarts de son temps dehors. Parfois, Luke venait avec lui, quand il avait envie ou besoin de parler. C'était souvent après un mauvais jour. 

« Salut, Cal. » souffla-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui, le dos contre le mur. Calum lui sourit et lui tapota l'épaule. 

«  Salut, Lukey. Mauvaise journée ? » demanda-t-il doucement. 

Quand Calum s'était levé pour aller au travail, Michael était toujours au lit alors qu'il aurait déjà dû être parti et il y avait des débris de vaisselle dans la poubelle. Il avait supposé qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. 

«  T'imagine même pas. » murmura Luke en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Calum. 

«  Où est Mike ? »

«  Au taf. Il a dû rattraper les heures qu'il avait manquées ce matin. » 

Ca n'avait pas été facile pour Michael de trouver un travail, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas fini le lycée, mais il avait fini par trouver quelque chose. C'était un travail de merde qu'il n'aimait pas, mais c'était leur lot à tous. Ils trouvaient leur bonheur ailleurs. 

Luke resta silencieux un moment et Calum attendit. Quand Luke avait quelque chose à dire, il prenait le temps d'y penser avant. Il tournait et retournait les phrases dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain du sujet qu'il voulait aborder. C'était bien les seules fois où il réfléchissait avant d'agir. 

«  Les parents de Mike lui ont envoyé un message ce matin. » commença Luke, la voix tremblante. 

Depuis qu'ils avaient fui dans cette partie de la ville, les parents de Michael ( enfin, Luke était persuadé que c'était seulement son ' putain d'enfoiré de père' et que sa mère se contentait de ne rien dire ) lui envoyaient régulièrement des sms pour lui dire à quel point ils étaient déçus de lui, qu'il n'était qu'un raté qui allait finir sous les ponts, ce genre de choses. 

Calum ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils continuaient de l'emmerder, alors qu'il avait quitté la maison ' familiale'. Il ne comprenait même pas comment on pouvait traiter son enfant comme ça. 

Luke soupira et passa une main sur ses yeux, avant de continuer à parler. 

«  Je comprends pas pourquoi ils veulent lui faire autant de mal. Je sais pas s'ils ont toujours été comme ça, avec lui ou en général, mais je les ai jamais connus autrement. Toujours en train de le rabaisser, de faire comme s'il ne valait rien. Je pense que quelque chose s'est brisé en eux, et je leur pardonnerais jamais d'avoir voulu faire subir la même chose à Michael. » Luke prit une grande inspiration pour calmer les sanglots qu'on pouvait entendre dans sa voix et il serra les poings. «  Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point je les déteste. » 

Calum ne savait pas quoi répondre, parce qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré les parents de Michael, et qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point Luke leur en voulait, même s'il avait des aperçus. Il caressa doucement les cheveux de son ami et jeta son mégot au loin. Il le ramasserait plus tard. 

«  Ca va aller, baby boy » murmura-t-il tendrement et Luke laissa échapper un soupire tremblant. 

«  Mais s'ils avaient réussi ? S'ils me l'avaient brisé, que je pouvais plus rien faire ? » demanda Luke et le cœur de Calum se brisa. 

Il pouvait entendre la détresse dans la voix de Luke, et il commençait lui aussi à détester les parents de Michael. Mais il voyait des choses que Luke ne semblait pas voir. 

«  Il est pas brisé. Je vous vois tous les deux, et il rayonne avec toi. Tu l'as sauvé Luke, et de ça tu peux être fier. » 

«  Tu penses ? » demanda-t-il en levant ses yeux bleus, larmoyants vers Calum. 

Parfois, Luke ressemblait à un petit garçon, donnant l'impression qu'il avait besoin qu'on le rassure pour tout. C'était pour ça que Calum l'appelait «  baby boy ». Parfois, on pouvait apercevoir la personne que Luke aurait pu être si sa vie avait été différente, s'il n'avait pas eu besoin de s'endurcir pour protéger Michael. Les dégâts que les parents de leur ami avaient fait ne se limitaient pas seulement à Michael, ils avaient emmenés des morceaux de Luke avec eux aussi. Calum trouvait ça désolant. 

«  J'en suis sûr. J'ai jamais vu personne aimer quelqu'un comme toi tu aimes Michael. »

Luke s'apprêta à répondre quand son téléphone sonna. Il se détacha de Calum et répondit. 

«  Oui, bébé. Tout va bien ? » Luke serra la mâchoire et Calum sut que ce n'était pas des bonnes nouvelles. «  Sérieusement ? » Plus Luke écoutait ce que Michael disait à l'autre bout du fil, plus la colère se montrait sur son visage. «  Non t'y vas pas. Mike, je suis sérieux ! Tu restes au travail, et moi je vais m'occuper de ça. Je viens te chercher quand c'est fini. » Luke leva les yeux au ciel. » Non, je vais rien faire de ce genre. J'emmène Cal avec moi, si ça peut te rassurer. » Calum haussa un sourcil à la mention de son nom et Luke rit brièvement. «  Je te jure de pas m'en servir, bébé. Je t'aime. »

Il raccrocha et tourna son regard maintenant ombragé vers Calum. 

«  Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda ce dernier précautionneusement et Luke ferma les yeux un moment, serrant son téléphone si fort dans sa main qu'elle tremblait. 

«  Ses parents ont appelé pour dire que s'il venait pas chercher ses affaires maintenant, ils les balançaient à la décharge. » 

Calum savait qu'ils n'avaient pas pu tout emmener, ils avaient pris seulement l'essentiel. Michael avait dû laisser des choses qui comptaient beaucoup pour lui, espérant pouvoir revenir les chercher plus tard. 

Après tout ce qu'ils lui avaient déjà fait, ils allaient jeter ça ? Mais quand est ce qu'ils allaient s'arrêter et le laisser vivre en paix ?! 

«  On y va alors ? » Luke hocha la tête. 

«  Y'a pas quelqu'un à qui on peut emprunter une voiture ? » 

Aucun d'eux n'avait les moyens d'en acheter une et ils n'en auraient pas une très grande utilité. Calum réfléchit rapidement, passant toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait dans sa tête et qui avaient potentiellement une voiture. 

«  Ma mère travaille pas aujourd'hui, elle peut nous prêter la sienne ! » s'exclama-t-il soudain. 

Sa mère adorait Luke et Michael, elle les avait déjà presque adoptés. Ils se levèrent et Calum appela sa mère, qui confirma qu'elle ne se servait pas de sa voiture. Elle proposa même de la leur déposer pour qu'ils n'aient pas à marcher jusque chez elle, et quand Calum protesta que c'était elle qui devrait alors marcher elle lui dit gentiment de se ' mêler de ses affaires et de la laisser gérer les siennes'. Il était souvent reconnaissant d'avoir les parents qu'il avait. 

«  Du coup on l'attend devant l'immeuble, elle sera là dans 5 minutes. » dit Calum et Luke hocha la tête. 

«  Ok, je vais juste chercher un truc dans l'appart. » 

Il courut à l'intérieur et Calum alluma une nouvelle cigarette. La journée était loin d'être terminée … Luke redescendit une minute plus tard, sa veste en cuir sur le dos, sa batte à la main. Il avait enfilé sa tenue de voyou. Ca ne présageait rien de bon. 

«  Luke, tu veux pas laisser la batte ici pour une fois ? » dit Calum, mais le regard que Luke lui lança lui fit passer toute envie de discuter. Il savait quand il pouvait aider et calmer Luke, et quand il ne pourrait rien faire. 

«  Je vais pas m'en servir, j'ai promis à Mike. Mais je l'emmène. » répondit Luke d'une voix sombre et Calum n'insista pas. 

Sa mère se gara devant eux quelques minutes plus tard, les serrant contre elle, leur disant de prendre leur temps et de passer le bonjour à Michael, ne questionnant pas la mauvaise humeur apparente de Luke. Elle aussi avait appris à les connaître. 

 

Le trajet fut silencieux et tendu, et Calum ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Est ce que les parents de Michael auraient des têtes de gens antipathiques, où est ce qu'ils auraient l'air de personnes tout à fait normales, rendant les choses encore pires ? Est ce qu'ils auraient l'air amical, donnant l'impression d'être des gens bien alors que c'était tout le contraire ? Est ce qu'on pourrait deviner sur leurs visages le mal qu'ils avaient fait autour d'eux ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une maison banale, qui avait l'air aussi bien entretenue que celles qui étaient dans la même rue. Calum s'attendait plus ou moins à ce qu'elle soit moche, comme si elle pouvait refléter l'âme de ses habitants. 

Il y avait une voiture garée dans l'allée. Calum arrêta le moteur et regarda Luke, qui prenait de grandes inspirations. 

«  Tu veux que j'y aille tout seul ? » demanda Calum. Peut-être que ce serait mieux si Luke restait dans la voiture. 

«  Non ! » répondit-il d'une voix dure, mais Calum ne le prit pas personnellement. Il connaissait bien son ami maintenant. «  Tu saurais pas quoi prendre. Mais merci. » ajouta Luke plus doucement. 

Ils sortirent de la voiture et Luke prit une dernière profonde inspiration. Comme s'il essayait de canaliser tout le calme dont il était capable à l'intérieur de lui. 

«  Si jamais je pète un câble, enlève moi la batte. » murmura Luke et Calum hocha la tête, ne doutant pas une seconde que ça puisse être nécessaire. 

Ils s'avancèrent dans l'allée et Luke frappa à la porte avec son poing. Ils attendirent un moment, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'âge moyen, pas l'air plus méchant qu'un autre. Il regarda d'abord Calum, puis Luke et fronça les sourcils. 

«  Qu'est ce que tu veux, toi ? » aboya-t-il, menaçant, mais Luke ne flancha pas. 

«  Je suis venu chercher les affaires de Michael. » répondit-il, plutôt calmement. L'homme laissa échapper un rire sarcastique. 

«  Pourquoi c'est pas lui qui vient ? Il fait la tarlouse ? » 

Calum fronça les sourcils. Putain ce mec avait l'air d'être un vrai con ! Qui parlait de son fils comme ça ?! 

«  Et c'est qui ça ? » continua-t-il en désignant Calum avec sa bouteille de bière. «  Votre nouveau petit copain ? Vous êtes tous dérangés de toutes façons. » 

La colère montait lentement mais sûrement, et Calum n'était pas sûr qu'il retirerait la batte des mains de Luke s'il venait à s'en servir. 

«  On vient juste chercher ses affaires. » répéta Luke, la voix tendue. 

Il devait se servir du peu de self control qu'il avait pour ne pas éclater la tête du père de Michael contre le mur. 

«  Bah vas y. J'en peux plus de toutes ces merdes de pédales chez moi. » 

Luke rentra dans la maison et Calum le suivit de près. Ils devaient sortir d'ici au plus vite. Ils entrèrent dans ce qui avait dû être la chambre de Michael et Luke poussa un soupir de soulagement. 

«  Ils ont rien touché... » murmura-t-il, et Calum eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui dire que tout irait bien pour eux. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. «  Ok, il y a des cartons sous son lit. Je te file les trucs, tu les mets dedans, on se casse. D'acc ? » 

«  Pas de problème. » Calum n'avait pas envie de rester ici plus que nécessaire. 

Ils se mirent au travail directement, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Calum essaya de ne pas se laisser affecter par les choses que Luke lui passait, même si certaines lui donnaient envie de pleurer. Des CD's, des posters, des photos, des livres … Toute la vie de Michael réunie dans des petits objets, qui pourraient sembler insignifiants à certains, mais qui étaient tellement importants pour lui.

En moins d'une heure, ils avaient tout emballé, laissant la chambre presque vide. Luke avait même prit les photos de Michael et ses parents, même s'il avait grommelé quelque chose comme «  brûlerais toutes ces merdes ». Elles devaient compter pour Michael, même après tout ça. 

Ils sortirent les cartons et les glissèrent dans la voiture, et Luke retourna chercher le dernier, laissant Calum sur le pas de la porte. 

Juste avant de partir, il vit Luke se diriger vers le salon et il se pencha pour observer la scène. Le père de Michael était assis sur le canapé et Luke le fusillait du regard, les poings serrés, toisant l'homme de toute sa hauteur. 

«  Quoi, t'as pas encore fini ?! » demanda l'homme hargneusement et Calum secoua la tête. Luke avait vraiment sauvé Michael. 

«  Si, on s'en va. Je voulais te dire un truc d'abord. Plus jamais tu parles à Michael, plus jamais tu lui envoies de message. Je sais que c'est toi, les sms. » Luke se pencha et posa sa main sur le dossier du canapé, abaissant son visage au niveau de celui du père de Michael. «  Si jamais tu le recontactes, je te jure que je reviens te péter la gueule. Demande à tes voisins ce qu'ils pensent de Luke Hemmings. Tu me fais pas peur. » déclama-t-il d'une voix glaciale. 

Il se releva et Calum le trouva terrifiant. Il ne doutait pas que Luke le ferait vraiment, si le père de Michael envoyait encore un message. Il viendrait dans la nuit et lui ferait regretter tout le mal qu'il avait fait à son fils. Comme un ange vengeur. Calum frissonna à l'image. 

Ils sortirent de la maison sous les insultes et une fois dans la voiture et la maison hors de leur champs de vision, Luke fondit en larmes. Calum ne dit rien, se gara seulement sur le bas côté et posa sa main sur l'épaule tremblante de son ami. Il n'aurait rien pu dire qui aurait permis à Luke de se sentir mieux. 

 

Ce soir là, ils allèrent chercher Michael au travail et restèrent blottis dans leur canapé, pelotonnés dans une couverture, les yeux braqués sur la télé, pour essayer de se changer les idées. Aucun d'eux ne se sentait bien, et ils avaient tous plus ou moins les larmes aux yeux. Calum aurait aimé pouvoir faire plus pour eux, mais il ne pouvait pas effacer leur passé. 

Il était content de faire partie de leur présent, et d'être là maintenant. Ils étaient sa famille, et il était la leur. Et plus jamais ils n'auraient l'impression de ne pas être à leur place, de ne pas être désiré, pas tant qu'ils seraient ensemble.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez venir me parler sur Tumblr : I-mmukeasfuckbabes.tumblr.com :) 
> 
> Dites moi si vous aimez !


End file.
